PARA SIEMPRE
by bella102
Summary: Carlisle Cullen que quería hacerse con el poder y asesino a los reyes de forks, los Swan. Isabella logro salvarse de esa terrible masacre y ahora 14 años despues vive junto aun dramaturgo William Shakespeare en un teatro escondiendose de su pasado


_**BELLA POV**_

_Hace mucho tiempo… el lugar, una tierra donde los recuerdos se olvidan_

_Un pueblo llamado Forks… es un gran poder que sostiene el aliento de la vida y la prosperidad de su gente. Pero a veces la insensatez de las pasiones terrenales sobrepasa los límites._

_La siguiente historia trata de un amor lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Un destino cruel en mitad de la guerra…_

_Esta es mi historia de cómo sobreviví a una masacre y de cómo descubrí el amor verdadero… _

_Una inmensa tormenta de nieve se desataba bajo el cielo oscuro de Forks… nunca me imaginé que esa noche iba a ser la última en que viera a mis padres con vida… _

_Una noche cubierta de sangre y muerte hacia mi familia, todo por la ambición del poder y la gloria personificada en un hombre; el cual puso fin a toda mi familia, desatando así una era llena de ambiciones y supremacía por el poder…_

**-Cullen, maldito seas…- dijo el conde Charlie swan**

**-A partir de esta noche, las reglas de forks pasará de la familia de los Swan a la familia Cullen- dijo el conde Carlisle Cullen acompañado de sus guardias reales**

**-¡Mientes! ¡¿Desafías la voluntad de Eskas? – decía el conde Swan molesto**

**-¡Sé que no es suyo!- grito el conde Cullen al ver la reacción del conde Swan**

_Esa noche caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en compañía de mi nana Alice Brandon, lloraba debido a que no conseguía a mis padres por ningún lado…_

**-Ama, no llore – dijo Alice – Pronto encontraremos a tu madre**

_Escuchamos unos ruidos extraños en la habitación de mis padres, Alice fue a asomarse primero y después me asome a ver qué sucedía; lo que vi me dejo sorprendida…_

**-¿Padre?- dije**

**- ¡no lo hagas! – gritó Alice tapándome la boca**

**- ¡¿Quién anda ahí? – grito uno de los guardias**

_En ese momento al ser descubiertas, Alice me agarró fuerte de la mano y huimos. Jamás olvidaré ese momento en el cual mataron a mi padre y a mi madre…_

**-Síguelos. Maten a cada Swan y a todo su linaje- ordenó el conde Cullen a sus guardias **

**-¡Sí! – dijeron los guardias al unisonó **

_Corrimos desesperadamente por los contornos del castillo evitando que los guardias nos atraparan… tenía miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando…_

_Los guardias nos alcanzaron… apuntaron sus espadas cubiertas de sangre sobre nosotras… Alice me puso detrás en modo de protegerme… estábamos perdidas hasta que…_

**-Ama, ya está a salvo. Vamos, venga conmigo- dijo un hombre con armadura.**

_Aquel hombre con armadura que nos salvo, nos llevó con él para así poder salir del castillo aún con la tormenta que nos acechaba, pero unos guardias nos bloquearon el paso y no tuvo más remedio que luchar con ellos._

_De repente él saltó hacia el lado del puente, donde un Pegaso nos esperaba… cuando salíamos fuera del alcance del castillo, me resbalé del brazo de aquel hombre y por poco caigo hacia el abismo pero gracias a su fuerza me ayudo a montarme y así salir de ese infierno que presencie esa noche… _

**14 años después… **

_Desde que ocurrió ese incidente con mi familia, Forks ya no era como solía ser anteriormente…_

_El Conde Cullen es ahora el gobernante supremo del pueblo y casi a la mayoría de los habitantes se los ha ganado con poder y ambición, otros no creen ni confían en sus palabras._

_Durante estos 14 años se ha rumorado, que sobrevivió un superviviente de la Familia Real Swan… el conde Cullen ha puesto como ley que cualquier sospechoso que se viera o que pensara que el conde es una persona malévola o ambiciosa, sería castigado, pero lo que ellos no contaban era con una persona, que cambiaria la vida de los habitantes del pueblo…_

_Todo comenzó esa tarde…_

**-¡Mamá!- gritó una joven**

**-¡Devuélvanme a mi hija!- gritaba su madre desesperadamente**

**-¡No soy quien creen!- dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡No sé nada de la Familia Swan!**

**-Silencio- dijo un guardia real de la familia Cullen**

**-¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hija!- gritó la mujer desesperadamente al ver que su hija la tenían amarrada como si fuera una criminal**

**-¡Sí, eso! -¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenla! – gritaban las personas del pueblo al ver semejante tontería**

**-¡A callar todo el mundo!- gritó el guardia furioso- Esta chica es sospechosa de ser una superviviente de la Familia Swan**

**-¡Aquí tengo un testimonio certificado de un ciudadano!- dijo el guardia mientras mostraba un certificado hacia los habitantes del pueblo**

**-¡Miente!- gritó la madre de la joven sollozando**

_Los habitantes del pueblo siempre estaban en desacuerdo con las acciones que hacia el conde Cullen con respecto a que siempre capturaban a mujeres jóvenes creyendo que son las supervivientes de la Familia Swan, otros simplemente las entregaban a la guardia real sin importarles nada, solo el dinero._

**-¡Cállense! -¡Tráiganla! – ordenó el guardia molesto desenvainando su espada**

**-¡Envainen las espadas!- dijo una voz misteriosa-¡Pueden oxidarse con el rocío de la noche!**

**-¡Maldita sea!- dijo el guardia al ver un joven con una capucha y sombrero rojo-¡¿Quién eres?**

**-¡Es el Torbellino Rojo!- dijo la joven emocionada al verlo**

**-¿Qué?- dijo el guardia sorprendido - ¿Ese?**

_Aquel joven héroe era muy hábil, el mismo tenía la fuerza para acabar con los guardias y salvar a la joven prisionera. En un movimiento ágil, llegó a ella y corto la soga._

**-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la joven con alegría al ser liberada -¡Mamá!- gritó de felicidad al volver con su madre de nuevo**

**-¡Atrápenlo!- ordenó el guardia**

**-¡Sí!- dijeron los demás al unísono**

_Lo que los guardias no contaban era que el torbellino rojo, era hábil y veloz, se deshizo de ellos con facilidad, para finalizar le acertó un golpe de rodilla hacia la cabeza del líder que manejaba el grupo de guardias…._

**-¡No escaparás! –gritaron al unísono los guardias**

_Era demasiado tarde, el torbellino rojo se marcho con gran habilidad y precisión, lo que ellos no contaban también era que el héroe tenía un aliado de sorpresa… uno muy valioso…_

**-¡Síganlo! ¡Por aquí!- gritaban los guardias mientras corrían persiguiendo al torbellino rojo**

**-¡A tu servicio!- dijo un pequeño niño con una sonrisa en la cara después de haber arrojado pelotas explosivas al piso para detener a los guardias**

_En ese entonces Antonio me ayudaba rescatando a las personas. Era divertido tener su compañía y su habilidad para este tipo de situaciones…_

**-¡Eso estuvo bien!- le dijo el pequeño niño al torbellino rojo, mientras escapan de los guardias que los perseguían**

**-¡Nos siguen! -¡Separémonos!- le dijo el torbellino rojo**

**-¡Bien!**

**-¡Por aquí!- dijeron los guardias al separarse por distintos caminos**

_Recuerdo que Alice estaba de compras ese día, siempre la metía en mis problemas, desde que decidí convertirme en el torbellino rojo y salvar aquellas personas que eran acusadas injustamente…._

**-Vuelva cuando quiera- dijo un vendedor de vegetales**

**-Gracias- dijo Alice amablemente**

**-¡Alice!- dijo el torbellino rojo sorprendido de verla**

**-¿Qué? -¿Ahora?- dijo Alice disgustada**

**-¡Por Aquí! – le dijo tomándole de la mano y huyendo por un camino**

**-¡Oye! -¡¿Por qué tengo que correr también?- le dijo cansada, debido a que siempre era la misma rutina de siempre (jejejeje :P)**

_Mientras corríamos por ese camino, los guardias no se cansaban de perseguirnos por eso me detuve y decidí detenerlos solos por unos segundos mientras ahorrábamos tiempo en huir sin ningún tipo de percance…_

**-¡Alto! -¡Tras él!- gritaron los guardias que los perseguían **

_Corríamos, corríamos sin descansar…. No me había fijado que el camino que habíamos agarrado para escapar, era donde la gente de plata y la familia real se la pasaban constantemente… y también donde se encontraría el hombre que me robaría el corazón para siempre._

**-¡Ohh!- dijo un joven de ojos verdes y cabello bronce que se encontraba conversando con un amigo **

**-¡Umm! -¿Qué pasa?- dijo otro joven que acompañaba al chico de ojos verdes**

**-Lo persiguen- dijo finalmente el chico de ojos verdes mientras observaba hacia la parte de abajo donde el torbellino rojo se escapaba y los guardias reales detrás de ellos**

**-Otra disputa entre plebeyos- dijo el amigo**

**-Le ayudaré- dijo el chico de ojos verdes repentinamente mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba su pegaso**

**-¡O-Oyé, Edward!- dijo el amigo sorprendido**

**-¡Vamos, Jasper!- gritó Edward mientras se montaba en su pegaso**

**-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Jasper deteniéndolo- ¡Edward!**

**-Baja por las escaleras de la derecha- le dijo el torbellino rojo a Alice mientras se encargaba de los guardias que venían **

**-¡Sí! **

**-¡Maldición! -¡Mierda!- dijo el torbellino rojo al alcanzar a Alice y al ver que no había salida por ningún lado, sino un abismo hacia el fondo**

_Estaba dispuesta en ese momento a luchar con los guardias, pero pise mal y caí hacia al abismo… como un ángel caído del cielo, oí un pegaso que se aproximaba y vi a un chico montado en el._

**-¡Agárrate!- me dijo**

_No lo pensé dos veces y agarre su mano… cuando me agarro, sentí una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte por todo mi cuerpo._

**-Tu brazo es más delgado de lo que pensaba- dijo Edward**

**-Suéltame- le dije**

**-Está claro que no puedo hacerlo- dijo Edward contrariado de las palabras del torbellino rojo**

_En ese instante, mi mundo se volteo de cabeza cuando él me salvo de una repentina muerte esa tarde… me ayudo a escapar, no solo a mi sino también a Alice junto con su amigo que venía en otro pegaso._

**-Vamos, sube- le dijo Jasper a Alice rápidamente **

**-¡Altoooooo!- gritó uno de los guardias, mientras los dos pegasos se alejaban de su alcance rápidamente**

**-¡Espera un Segundo!- le dijo Edward al Torbellino Rojo**

**-¿Qué quieres?- le dije con desgana**

**-¿A qué viene esa actitud?- le dijo Edward bajando de su pegaso –Soy el que te ha rescatado**

**-¿Rescatarme?- le dije molesta – Típica arrogancia de un hombre de la nobleza**

**-¿Qué?- dijo Edward confundido**

**-¡Si querías rescatar a alguien, deberías haber rescatado a la otra chica primero!- le grite molesta por sus palabras**

**-¡O-Oye!- dijo Jasper interviniendo**

**-¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre primero antes de pasar por el juzgado de la nobleza?- dijo finalmente Edward con tono autoritario**

_Jamás le dije mi nombre, no quería que en ese entonces se involucrara en las cosas que hago… Hump! No me quedo remedio que decirle…._

**-Muchas gracias- le dije dándole la espalda mientras salía de ese lugar**

_A diferencia de mi, Alice si les dio las gracias a ambos por habernos salvado…_

**-¿Quién era ese? – dijo Edward confundido mientras miraba marchar al chico que había salvado y a su acompañante**

**-Vamos, Edward- dijo Jasper**

**-Sí**

_Los vi marcharse a ambos… y suponía que a lo mejor no lo iba a volver a ver._

**-Vamos, Gabriel – dijo Alice **

**-Sí- le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella**

**-Gabriel, ¿estás bien?- dijo el pequeño Antonio que venía llegando**

**-Sí- le dije**

**-Hay que ver lo imprudente que eres – dijo Alice sin remedio**

**-¡Pero no podía quedarme mirando!- le dije**

**-¡Te advertí que no te debería ver nadie!- dijo Alice reprimiéndome**

**-Sí, sí –le dije siguiéndole la corriente**

**-Volvamos a casa – dijo**

_A pesar de que no me lleve muy bien con él a primera vista, no podía sacármelo de la mente…_

**-¡Esos de antes tienen que ser de la alta nobleza para tener unos Pegasos!- dijo Antonio mientras se refería a Edward y a Jasper**

**-¡Hmm!- dije**

**-¿Cómo que "Hmm"? ¿Te molesta? – dijo Antonio curioso**

**-Para nada – le dije restándole importancia a eso**

**-¿"Para nada"? – dijo Antonio más curioso aun**

**-¡Haaa! Déjalo ya- le dije aburrida de que siguiera con lo mismo**

**-Me aburres – dijo Antonio con flojera**

_Durante todo este tiempo nosotros vivíamos casi cerca del pueblo y muy lejos de donde habita la nobleza, prácticamente estábamos viviendo en un teatro, no en el teatro precisamente… sino que arriba del teatro había cuartos, cocina y todo lo demás que se necesitaba para poder vivir cómodamente._

_Gracias a William (dueño del teatro) podíamos vivir tranquilos sin que nos descubrieran…_

**-¿Por qué nadie reconoce la brillantez de mis obras?- dijo William suspirando mientras observaba la obra**

**-Las obras de Willy son difíciles de seguir – dije mientras me asomaba a observar**

**-¡Cierto! – dijo Antonio que estaba detrás**

**-¡No hables como si supieras algo!- dijo William sin ánimos**

**-Discúlpenos, William – dijo Alice que venía entrando**

**-Bueno, te perdonaré por tener esa cara tan linda – dijo William cambiando el semblante por completo – Pero te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho- decía William mientras observaba con detenimiento a Gabriel**

**-Lo olvidaré todo por esta vez, sólo llámame "mamá" – dijo William – Antonio aún no…**

_William a veces decía cosas extrañas, pero siempre contábamos con él para todo. Le teníamos un cariño y un respeto muy grande hacia su persona…._

**-¿Pero qué dices?- dijo Antonio confundido**

**-Tenemos un ensayo de la siguiente obra, vengan a vernos, ¿ok?-dijo William sonriendo y guiñando el ojo**

**-¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!- dijimos al unisonó Antonio y yo como con ganas de no ir, a ver esa obra**

**-Vamos adentro- dijo Alice finalmente mientras abría un pasadizo secreto dentro del Teatro**

_En la parte superior del Teatro, no en el escenario principal sino en un piso de arriba; vivíamos yo, Alice, Antonio y otros amigos…. A veces cuando me escapaba para hacer mi papel de El Torbellino Rojo llegaba y me jalaban las orejas por mis travesuras, algo inconcebible pero bueno esa era la manera de ser de una persona muy especial para mí… _

**-¡He vuelto! – dijo Alice**

**-¡Gabriel! ¡Te has escapado de nuevo! –dijo Samuel enojado al verme**

**- Daniel y Francisco, también están aquí – dije sin prestarle mucho atención por el reclamo**

**-¡Es verdad! – dijo Antonio al lado mío**

**-¡Tú también, Antonio! – gritó Samuel al ver a su nieto - ¡Has causado problemas a la madre de Sir. William, quien amablemente nos ofreció refugio!**

**- Ehhh – dije sin saber que decir**

**-¡Abuelo, Gabriel es genial! Quiero… - dijo Antonio interviniendo de repente**

**-¡A callar! **

**- ¡Ah! – Dijo Samuel impresionado al ver que Gabriel corría escaleras arriba-¡Tú, no te vayas! ¡La charla aún no ha terminado!**

**- jejejeje – dijo Antonio**

**- ahhhh – dijo Samuel resignado**

**- Date prisa y cámbiate – dijo Alice al verme entrar a la habitación suspirando**

**- Si – dije **

**- Hoy me has hecho temblar – dijo Alice observándose al espejo – Hay que ver, que imprudente eres a veces – dijo reprochándome **

**- Tan sólo pensar si ese chico de la nobleza no te hubiese salvado… - dijo Alice recordando el encuentro de los dos jóvenes nobles**

**- ¿Qué pasa con ese tío? – dije sin ninguna importancia observando mi mano**

**- ¡No hables así! – dijo Alice regañándome mientras subía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto - ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? – me pregunto curiosa**

**- No estoy enfadada – le dije sin importancia**

**- Es sólo que no lo recuerdo bien – le dije melancólica – pero al montar en el Pegaso, sentí como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, hace mucho tiempo**

**- Lo comprenderás todo cuando tengas 16 años – dijo Alice acercándose a mí y colocando sus manos en mí pelo**

**- Siempre dices lo mismo – le dije mientras Alice me quitaba la peluca y mi pelo caía como cascada**

**- Mi cumpleaños es mañana, Alice – le dije sin ánimos**

**- Así es, Isabella - dijo Alice con una sonrisa **

**Edward POV**

_Mi vida con mi padre en el castillo fue un desastre, desde que mi madre decidió separarse de él y unirse a un convento, todo fue diferente… todos los días la extrañaba, aunque claro siempre la visitaba y eso me ponía feliz de todos modos pero necesitaba de ella en estos momentos tan difíciles…_

_Esa noche sería el gran baile de "la rosa" ya todo estaba preparado, los invitados, arreglos, todo… a mi padre siempre le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran en perfecto orden y antes del gran baile decidió hacer una competencia previa a la fiesta…_

**-Gran Conde, ¿por cuál caballo ha apostado? – dijo una voz misteriosa**

**-Alexander, ¿verdad? – dijo el Conde Cullen al observar a un joven que se le acercaba**

**Aquel joven asintió**

**-¿Dónde está Edward? – dijo el Conde**

**-Ahhhh, Bueno… Hace rato que no lo veo –dijo Alexander sin saber el paradero de Edward – Quizá esté volando sobre la ciudad de nuevo**

**-Padre – dije – Perdona mi tardanza**

**-¿Otra vez en la ciudad? – dijo curioso el Conde al observar a su hijo que lo evadía con la mirada**

**-En nombre del gobierno de Forks, tengo decidido aprender las voces de la gente que moran aquí – le dije con un semblante de seriedad**

**-¿Y después que tendrás que aprender? – dijo el Conde caminando hacia el balcón del estadio en donde se celebraba la competencia **

**- Ah? – dije confundido por sus palabras **

– **Si nadie sostiene ni controla el reino con mano dura, un Pegaso sólo volará hacia el frente – dijo el Conde – La gente no es diferente. Un monarca debe manejar la voluntad de la gente con mano dura. Si no lo hiciera, esta absurda gente estaría como los desechos.**

_Las palabras que me dijo mi padre ese día fueron un dilema en mi mente, ya que al fin y al cabo yo no quería ser Conde ni gobernar un gobierno, esa no eran mis metas desde entonces._

**-Gran Conde – dijo de repente una de las sirvientas del palacio – La señorita Hermione le ofrece su respeto**

**-Gran Conde, me alegra verlo con tan buena salud – dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia y fijando su vista hacia Edward**

**-Ohh – dije sorprendido y agachando mi cabeza en modo de saludo hacia Hermione**

**- Hermione – dijo el Conde con una mano extendida hacia ella - ¿Puedo pedirle que le ofrezca su mano a Edward en el baile de "la rosa" esta noche?**

**- Si el joven Edward no tiene ninguna objeción… - dijo Hermione apenada**

**- Edward le favorece. Seguro que no tiene nada que objetar – dijo el Conde al dirigir su mirada a Edward**

**- ¡Ehhh, Ahhh! Sí – dije confundido**

**- Hay un asiento esperándola allí – le dijo el Conde a Hermione para que fuera con Edward – Ofrécele lo que desee, Edward**

**- Ahhh, Sí. Por aquí – le dije ofreciéndole mi mano**

**- Sí**

_Al tocar la mano de Hermione, recordé a aquel joven que salve y me parecía extraño porque más que una mano de hombre la sentía como la de una mujer… era raro ese presentimiento_

**-¿Vamos? – le dije con una sonrisa al recordar ese sentimiento**

**- Esto… ¿Hay algo raro en mí? – dijo Hermione preocupada**

_En ese momento no sabía que decirle a Hermione, ni yo mismo me entendía…_

**-N-No, en absoluto – le dije sin ninguna importancia**

**Bella POV**

_En esa noche previa al celebrarse el baile, Antonio y yo estábamos ayudando a William en su obra de teatro ya que el, era el director y pues nosotros los extras (vestidos de ovejas). También estaban otros actores y entre ellos, la estrella principal de la obra, Emilia…_

**-¡Muy mal, muy mal! ¡Horroroso! – dijo William al ver que la obra no salía como él quería - ¡Son dos enamorados que finalmente se encuentran tras numerosos intentos!**

**- ¿Falta mucho? – le dije cansada **

**- ¡Las ovejas no hablan! – gritó William exasperado**

**- Beeh… - dijimos al unísono Antonio y yo**

**- Eh, William, haz que Gabriel sea mi padre – le dijo Emilia con reclamo**

**- Ni hablar – dijo William negándose **

**- Hump! – refunfuño Emilia**

**- ¿Gabriel? – dijo Emilia de repente **

**- No, la verdad… - le dije sin ganas de aceptarlo**

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Emilia acercándose a mi - ¿No quieres actuar en una bonita historia de amor conmigo? – me dijo suplicando**

**- ¿Amor? – le dije pensativa**

**- No importa – dijo Emilia rindiéndose – Ya es suficiente por hoy**

**- ¡E- Espera! – dijo William alterándose - ¡Sólo queda una semana antes de la actuación!**

**- ¡Pues date prisa y danos el resto del guión! – dijo Emilia frustrada**

**- Ahhh – dijo William con una cara de sorprendido**

**- jejejeje – Antonio reía por lo que estaba pasando**

**- Amor, ¿eh? – dije pensativa y curiosa a la vez**

**Edward POV**

_Ya estaba por celebrarse en unas cuantas horas el baile y yo no andaba muy feliz que digamos,__esas fiestas que organizaba mi padre eran sin sentido para mi… esa era mi opinión. Aunque como dicen algunos, cualquier cosa podría suceder…. _

**-Debes darte prisa – dijo Jasper que venía entrando a mi habitación mientras me acomodaba mi traje especial para este tipo de fiestas – Hermione está esperando abajo**

**- Bien – le dije sin ánimos**

**- Debe ser difícil ser popular entre las señoritas – dijo Jasper en tono burlón- Ohh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta Hermione?**

**- No, no es eso – le dije**

**- Vaya, no te gusta – dijo Jasper al observar mi rostro**

**- Creo que Hermione es una persona encantadora – le dije sincero – Pero…**

**- No estás enamorado – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa**

_Estaba confundido, mis pensamientos eran un desastre…._

**Bella POV**

**-Oye, Willy – le dije a William mientras cargaba una caja con los materiales de la obra**

**- Umm – dijo**

**- ¿Qué tipo de cosa es el amor? – le dije curiosa**

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me dijo**

**- Ahhh, por nada – dije sin saber que decir**

**- Ujummm – sonrió William con ternura – Ummm… ****Veamos… "el amor es aquello que te frustra si no está presente en tu vida"**

**- Ummm – dije aun mas confundida de lo normal**

_Al principio no conocía el verdadero significado de esa palabra, pero después de esa noche la iba a conocer perfectamente…_

**Edward POV**

**-Oye, Jasper – le dije a mi amigo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del palacio hacia el salón de fiestas **

**- Ummm**

**- ¿Qué crees que es el amor? – le pregunte curioso**

**- ¿A qué viene eso? – dijo Jasper sorprendido por mis palabras – Ummm… Es un sentimiento que arde ferozmente, sientes que no te importaría morir si estás con ella**

_Trataba de analizar bien las palabras de Jasper, pero mi mente era un enredo completamente…_

**-¿Es eso cierto? – le dije - ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?**

**-Es un secreto – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa**

**- Anda, dímelo – le insistí para que me contara**

**Bella POV**

_Faltaban poca horas para el baile en el palacio del Conde Cullen y todos de la nobleza y de la gente con plata estaban emocionados, incluso Emilia estaba invitada a ese baile… se estaba preparando para la ocasión ya que ningún caballero con tan buenos recursos la había invitado a un baile en el palacio del Conde._

**-Emilia, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le dije mientras entraba a su camerino**

**- Oye, Gabriel ¿cuál es el mejor? – dijo Emilia mientras buscaba que vestido ponerse**

**- Ehh? – dije sin entender**

**- Hoy tengo un compromiso importante, voy a encontrarme con mi alma gemela – me dijo mientras seguía buscando - ¡Ahh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Acompáñame, Gabriel! – dijo con una sonrisa**

**- Ehh? – dije sorprendida **

**- ¿El baile de la Rosa? ¿En el palacio del Conde? – le dije curiosa**

**- Sí. Un noble que me gusta viene siempre al teatro y me ha invitado al baile-dijo Emilia mientras se acomodaba el vestido y el cabello – Supuestamente, sólo va la nobleza, pero todo el mundo lleva máscara**

**- Ehhh – dije mientras la esperaba afuera de su camerino **

**- Ven Gabriel, date prisa y cámbiate – dijo Emilia sorpresivamente detrás de mí**

**- ¿Pero por qué? – le dije confundida**

**- Si me ven con un chico, mi alma gemela no se acercará, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo Emilia**

**- ¿Y por qué no vas tú sola? – le dije sin ánimos **

**- Es que me sentiría sola – dijo Emilia haciendo drama y con lágrimas en los ojos**

**- Ehhh – dije sin saber qué hacer**

**- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Eres hermosa, un vestido te quedará muy bien! – dijo Emilia con alegría al ver mi rostro derrotado y empujándome de felicidad**

**- Ahhhh! ¡Lo sé! Sólo tengo que cambiarme, ¿no? – le dije resignada**

**- ujummm! – dijo Emilia haciendo asentimientos con su cara**

**- ¿Ya está? – dijo Emilia detrás de la puerta mientras yo me cambiaba en su camerino**

**- Ummm… - dije en señal de que pasara**

**- ¡A ver, a ver! – dijo Emilia emocionada – AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Qué guapa!**

**- No me mires así, es embarazoso – le dije apenada**

**- ¡Qué guapa! ¡Podría enamorarme de ti! – dijo Emilia feliz de verme diferente a como me veía normalmente (vestida de hombre)**

**- Ahhh! – dije suspirando**

**- Mírate al espejo – me dijo alegre para que me volteara y me viera al espejo**

_En ese instante me emocione por lo que vi… era yo misma, como soy en verdad y no vestida de hombre, eso me dejó impactada…_

**-¿No estás preciosa? – dijo Emilia con una sonrisa después de haberme volteado frente al espejo**

**- Anda, parece que estás disponible – dijo Emilia de repente apareciéndose con una máscara de baile - ¿No tienes curiosidad?**

**- No, yo… - dije evadiéndola, sin saber que decir**

**- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, acompañante – me dijo - ¡Maldición, he olvidado el sombrero! ¡Voy por uno! – dijo mientras corría a buscar el sombrero rápidamente **

_En el momento que Emilia salió, me mire al espejo observándome y haciéndome preguntas del porque siempre me tenía que vestir de hombre y no de mujer…_

**-¿Por qué tengo que vestir como un chico? – Me preguntaba a mi misma mientras me observaba al espejo – Pero por esta noche… ¡Sólo por un momento, será perfecto!**

_Así que esa noche decidí ser yo misma y no otra persona, a la cual todo el mundo pensaba que yo era…_

**-¿Has terminado, cariño? – dijo la voz de un hombre que entro sorpresivamente a donde me encontraba**

**-Ehhh? – dije confundida al verlo**

**- ¡Esta noche también estás monísima! – dijo aquel hombre misterioso feliz**

**-Ehhh? – dije mas confundida aun y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba**

**- ¡Vamos, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde! – dijo aquel hombre tomándome de la mano para salir rápidamente **

**- Ahhh? – dije mientras él me apresuraba hacia la puerta**

**- ¡Venga, rápido, rápido! – dijo emocionado**

**- ¡Espera! – le dije para que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso**

_Estaba algo emocionada y a la vez extrañada porque ese joven caballero pensaba que yo era Emilia jejejeje y a la pobre Emilia la dejamos como el perro de las dos tortas jejejeje… _

_A poco segundos de haber salido del Teatro, nos dirigíamos en una carroza hacia el Palacio del Conde Cullen… y estaba nerviosa en ese momento no sé porque pero así me sentía._

**-Tienes un aire diferente esta noche, pero estás adorable – dijo con una sonrisa**

**- jejejeje, ¿En serio? – le dije correspondiéndole a su sonrisa**

**- Cariño, me he aprendido del todo los pasos de baile que me enseñaste – dijo alegre – Será divertido jejejeje **

**- jummmm – suspire**

_En cuestiones de segundos llegamos al palacio… todo estaba hermoso, la gente con sus trajes de gala, los arreglos, las luces, las flores; todo!__Ese baile me parecía más como un cuento de hadas y trataría de disfrutarlo al máximo como me fuera posible, aunque claro uno no conoce el destino que le depara._

**-Bien, vamos – dijo aquel hombre llevándome hacia dentro del palacio**

_Dentro del palacio todo lucia mucho mejor, las luces, el ambiente, la música que sonaba como melodías armoniosas, la fragancia de las rosas rojas que se podía oler con facilidad, las personas bailando alegremente… todo era nuevo para mí, aunque tenía la sensación de haber vivido eso anteriormente… me parecía extraño y confuso._

_Al llegar al centro del palacio contemple el balcón en donde el Conde se encontraba y me parecía extraño porque tenía el leve presentimiento de haber estado allí con otra persona…_

**-Espera aquí, traeré algo de beber – dijo mi acompañante repentinamente **

**- Yo… - dije confundida por el sentimiento que me embargaba al no saber porque sentía que conocía todo esto – Conozco este lugar – dije confusa**

_En ese momento, observe la cara del Conde y me pareció que no era la misma a la que yo recordaba… todo era confuso y sin sentido._

_Estaba confundida, no quería estar ni un segundo más ahí… por eso, huí de ese lugar que me tenía con la cabeza hecha un desastre por todos esos sentimientos encontrados…_

_Corrí sin parar hasta que llegue a una fuente y me detuve a descansar… no sabía que me pasaba, porque de repente se me vinieron esos recuerdos? Me decía cuestionándome a mi misma sobre la situación por la que pasaba…_

_Observe algo interesante que me llamo la atención de esa fuente y era que en el agua estaban unos cuantos pétalos de rosa flotando y una flor que me gustaba mucho… un "lirio". Adoraba los lirios debido a que eran y seguirán siendo mis flores preferidas. Así que cuando vi ese lirio flotando en el agua, no dude en agarrarlo y aspire su dulce olor que emanaba… hasta que, oí esa voz que me pareció conocida…_

**-¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz misteriosa que a la vez me parecía a la de un ángel**

_Me voltee para saber quién era, tenía un leve presentimiento pero necesitaba estar segura… así que me voltee y cuando lo hice, me lleva una sorpresa ya que la persona que estaba frente a mí, no era más ni nada menos que Edward… se veía tan guapo con su traje de gala y al parecer él también se sorprendió de mi presencia._

_En ese instante que lo vi, sentí algo tan cálido en mi corazón como nunca lo había sentido anteriormente… no necesitábamos de las palabras para comunicarnos ya que nuestras miradas se interconectaban fácilmente y el tiempo avanzaba sin detenerse, acompañado de una cálida brisa de pétalos de rosa que emanaba en el ambiente…_

_Esa fue la segunda vez que me encontré con Edward Cullen, mi más grande descubrimiento… MI VERDADERO Y ÚNICO AMOR. _


End file.
